


Another Chance

by Veexz



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Memory Loss, smut MAYBE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veexz/pseuds/Veexz
Summary: A chance to change things or maybe try to make it better, but what all can really change with a do over. Some changes could come with horrible alternatives but can only one person handle the burden. Come with Judy through is journey and find out.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/V
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48
Collections: Lizzie's Bar





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a new idea stuck in my head, thankfully the lovely people at Lizzie's Bar are great support

V had only been gone a month, but it already felt like an eternity to the techie. She had been watching the BDs that they had made over the last six months. Most days she’d only drink water before diving in for days. It was sad watching herself becoming a BD addict so quickly, she could probably stop it, but that would mean not feeling V, and that was something she wouldn’t do.

Today though she couldn’t move from the bed, her brain to focused on what her plan was. She promised V she’d keep going, but that honestly didn’t seem possible at this point. Everyday dragged on, she had to do something different today. Finally getting up she made herself some coffee and grabbed an apple making her way outside. The crisp mountain air relaxed her as she sat down. V had been set on living in the mountains, saying it would be good for their lungs. _Suck s gonk_

* * *

She smiled at that memory, thinking back to the number of times they had to call Panam for survival tips, and that time when they got lost after finding a hot spring, or trying to butcher the sheep they stole.

Living together was everything she hoped it would be. They sent most of the time connected at the hip doing silly things, like snowboarding. V claimed she was good only because she tried it growing up, which started a conversation about rich kid lifestyle. She remembered everything they talked about, even all the dark things that still haunted her. 

V had picked out where she wanted to be buried, it was beautiful spot overlooking the hot spring they loved so much. She hadn’t been back there since that day, even thinking about going brought fresh tears running down her face.

She wiped the tears from her face and moved to the garage where V had kept her net running gear, she hadn’t been in here since V passed. She had only gone in with V’s watchful eyes over her or together. V had called her a natural but that meant nothing, she couldn’t save her.

Now utterly depressed she made up her mind connecting her link before laying back on the chair. Vision fading for a moment, she came to the in the small data fortress that V had made for them. It was modeled after their home, she vaguely remembered being told something about not opening the door. But what could be so bad out there anyway _I’ll just pop in and out before anything happens_.

* * *

Hand on the door she pushed through, for a moment nothing happened, then she felt herself falling _oh shit what do I_. “I’m sorry V I should have listened” This was not how she wanted things to end trapped in cyberspace till her brain fried. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came.

“hey kid you good?” Her eyes snapped open seeing Johnny looking at her. “So, I guess V’s gone huh” “No I just like the danger of dropping in cyberspace” Judy stood up looking around the void only seeing Johnny. “Guess you saved me, but why are you here V told me you went pass the backwall.”

Johnny started pacing “Yeah I did but, hey quick question, what would you do with a second chance?” She thought about that often what would she do “I’d save Valerie” Turned from her walking away chuckling “Well good luck with that.”

Judy felt herself starting to fall again _great back to dying, why’d he say good luck_. White light flashed around her before everything went dark.

* * *

Judy yawned sitting up _that was a crazy dream…Johnny talking to me._ Her eyes snapped open hearing something she shouldn’t _Is that tragic…OMG_. Looking around now, she saw she was in her old apartment, but that couldn’t be she was just in cyberspace.

Before freaking out she went through her contacts not finding V’s info anywhere. “WTF is going on” Judy ran to her bathroom staring at the mirror in shock. _My hair is still dyed and short, hmm let me check something else._ She went to her computer looking for the last message sent.

* * *

**From: Judy Alvarez**

**To: Maiko Maeda**

**Re: take your shit**

**Nice you can afford to do that, I guess that’s what you do with everything – throw it out like trash. No remorse, no regret, if you find any of MY shit, feel free to hand leave it on Jig-Jig Street for the people who need them. As for your clothes – you could get jumped wearing this, so I’d rather just burn it.**

* * *

_The message was sent about an hour ago which meant…no fucking way..this isn’t happening, is it really June 2076_. _Maybe I did fry, and my mind is stuck in cyberspace._ Judy looked for a cig not finding any of course, letting out a sigh if defeat.

She needed to be sure that this was real first. _If I feel pain this is real if I don’t well let’s not think about that yet._ Taking a deep breath, she punched the closed window feeling her knuckle crack instantly “oh, a la mierda, eso duele” _Yep this is real, and I have to get my hand fixed._

Johnny’s question rang through her head _a second chance huh._ Judy looked at the time seeing that it was 3pm, so she had some time to think before work.

* * *

_Okay so how do I go about saving her? Stopping her from taking that job in around 10 months. Or making sure she doesn’t lose her job at Saka, which happens in like 4 months. More importantly how can I get her to fall in love with me when she’s still a dick._

At this point she was tapping her foot on the ground at an alarming rate, meeting V was the first thing to do, but how. V had told her once how her and Jackie use to go to Lizzie’s for business every few weeks but that she had never seen her around the bar. _So, I have to leave my cave and be a creep great._

Judy checked the time seeing it was already pass 7, she was late, but it was the first time. It wasn’t her fault the ripper was busy, it had nothing to do with Kiroshi she had got installed.

* * *

She finished parking her van and made her way through the door into the club. After a 30-minute session of Susie fussing she needed a drink badly. Judy sipped on her beer deep in thought with her head lost in thought. “hey, I need a bottle of Centzon and two glasses” _That voice_ Judy looked over locking eyes with V, who was obviously checking her out _She looks way to good in that suit…keep it together._

“You do know its rude to stare” Judy told V while turning back to her drink trying to look unimpressed. V let out a low laugh before turning fulling to the other women “My apologizes, I got distracted by this gorgeous woman sitting at the bar, I’m V by the way” _Is that really how Val use to talk_

Judy replied without looking “Names Judy, thanks for the compliment, and before you ask, I work here so don’t need you buying me a drink” _Okay that wasn’t too hard, but did it work._ She heard V starting to walk away from her “Guess I’ll be seeing you soon then Judy.”

* * *

Judy left the bar to finally start working, she noticed that V was again looking at her with a smirk this time. So, she made sure sway her hips extra when passing that booth. _Don’t worry V I’ll keep you save this time round._

Sitting down at her desk she felt a sharp pain shoot threw her head. _Damn that was intense, maybe meeting V for the first time has me worked up. Hold up why am I thinking that was the first time we met…when did we meet…shit why can’t I remember. Its like this new memory wiped the other one or am I just forgetting things._ She stopped that train of thought to write herself a note about things she shouldn’t forget and hopefully wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcome and appreciated


End file.
